


Losing An Edge

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2013 Writings [2]
Category: Claymore
Genre: Gen, Introspection, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written during fic_promptly's Contest week.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Losing An Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Written during fic_promptly's Contest week.

She had known what would be coming and chose to protect Clare from the knowledge that they would be coming for her soon.

She knew exactly when she had lost her edge. It isn't a hard thing to figure out after all. At least not to anyone who is foolishly blind to everything. It was when she had started to care about what happened to the human child she had taken under her protection and had foolishly named Clare.

She had been the strongest of the warriors in her generation to be created by the Organization and she had lost the edge that she created. She had been the toughest and had no doubts about her rank or her ability to function as a warrior. All lost now because she had started to care about something that was physically weaker than herself.

And for the first time since her creation by their hand, she had doubts that she could regain the edge that she had now lost.


End file.
